Beautiful Liar
by Deer98
Summary: Berbohong itu menyakitkan. Tetapi, bila itu untuk kebaikanmu maka akan kulakukan, walau itu membunuhku secara perlahan. VIXX Fanfiction. BxB. DLDR
Title : Beautiful Liar

Author : Deer98

* * *

"Hyuk-ah." pemuda yang lebih tua menggenggam tangan yang lebih muda.

"Iya?." Ia menoleh memperhatikan yang lebih tua.

"Kau lihat bunga itu?." tunjuknya kepada sekumpulan bunga yang terhampar di permukaan tanah di depan tempat mereka duduk.

"Bunga? Ah mawar merah itu?." jawabnya memastikan.

"Iya, kau tau artinya?." tanyanya lagi.

"Em... Tidak." yang lebih muda menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, apakah artinya Indah?." jawabnya asal.

Yang lebih tua tersenyum mendengar penuturan pemuda disampingnya.

"Bukan, artinya cinta sejati."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tau."

"Hahaha.. Mulai saat ini, setiap kita bertemu, aku akan membawakanmu setangkai mawar." pemuda yang lebih tua tertawa renyah.

"Untuk apa _H_ _yung_? Kau berlebihan." yang lebih muda tersipu malu.

"Tentu saja untuk membuktikan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu." jawabnya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kau membuatku malu _H_ _yung_." Ia memukul lengan yang lebih tua pelan.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah, ayo kita pergi makan siang." pemuda yg lebih tua bangkit seraya diikuti bangkitnya pemuda disampingnya.

"Ayo." jawabnya mantap.

* * *

" _Hyung, kau sibuk?."_

" _Agak, memangnya ada apa Hyuk-ah?."_

" _Bisa temani aku jalan-jalan?."_

" _Sebentar, jam berapa?."_

" _Jam 16.00 Hyung."_

" _Baiklah, tunggu aku Hyuk-ah."_

Ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Hari ini mungkin bisa Ia sebut berkencan dengan sang kekasih. Ia tersenyum samar dan segera menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap.

Suara bel apartment terdengar setelah 10 menit Ia memasuki kamarnya. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk bersiap.

"Tunggu sebentar _Hyung!._ " Ia berlari kecil menuju pintu.

Ia mempersilahkan yang lebih tua memasuki ruangannya.

"Kau belum selesai?."

"Sebentar lagi, aku belum menata rambutku, kau bisa duduk dulu _Hyung._ "

"Baiklah, dandan yang manis Hyuk-ah."

" _Hyung!._ " yang lebih muda memukul pundak kekasihnya.

"Nah ayo." Ia keluar dengan menggunakan _sweater_ baby pink, _skinny jeans_ berwarna hitam dan _seaker._ Tak lupa Ia menata rambutnya sedemikian rupa.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan itu Hyuk-ah."

Tak tahu harus merespon apa, Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Malu.

"Te..terima kasih."

"ini untukmu." yang lebih tua memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah.

"Kau benar-benar membawanya _Hyung._ " Ia menerima bunga itu dan mencium aromanya.

"Ini sangat cantik, terima kasih _Hyung._ " Tambahnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo." Yang lebih tua meraih tangan yang lebih muda.

"Ayo." Ia mengangguk.

* * *

" _Hyuk-ah maaf, minggu ini kita tidak bisa berkencan._ " sebuah pesan masuk melalui surelnya. Ia melirik sekilas.

" _Benarkah? Kenapa?."_

" _Begitulah aku sibuk akhir pekan ini, maaf. Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga mencintaimu."_

Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

Periode kuliahnya masih berjalan. Ia memfokuskan pikirannya pada materi yang djelaskan oleh dosen. Namun ia tidak bisa.

Pikirannya bekecambuk. Apa yang membuat kekasihnya membatalkan kencan rutin mereka?.

Hingga periode berakhir Ia tetap memikirkan banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi kepada kekasihnya.

"Hyuk."

"..."

"Sanghyuk."

"..."

"Han Sanghyuk!."

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Cukup kaget dengan panggilan namanya yang keras.

"Maaf, aku melamun, ada apa?."

"Temanmu menunggu." Seorang teman sebangkunya menunjuk kearah pintu ruang kelas.

"oh, terima kasih."

"sama-sama. Jangan terlalu sering melamun. Aku duluan Hyuk."

"Eum.. hati-hati."

Ia melambaikan tangan pada temannya yang pulang terlebih dahulu itu dan segera Ia membereskan barang barangnya dan keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Hyuk-ah, kenapa kau lama sekali?."

"Hehe.. maaf. Ayo pulang."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju tujuan mereka. Rumah.

Tak ada percakapanpun diantara mereka. Ini aneh.

"Hyuk-ah."

"..."

"Hyuk-ah."

"..."

Ditepuknya pelan bahu temannya itu.

"Hyuk-ah. Kau kenapa?."

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa Sungjae-i."

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Ada masalah?."

"Ah.. Tidak." Ia menggeleng.

"Lihat. Siapa yang kau coba bohongi? Aku mengenalmu lebih dari 15 tahun Hyuk-ah."

"..."

"Kau ada masalah?."

"..."

"Biar kutebak. Dengan pacarmu?."

Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jadi benar?."

"Sungjae-i."

"Hmm..?."

"Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan pacarmu jika dia membatalkan janji?." Tanyanya.

"Pacarmu membatalkan janji?." Sungjae balik bertanya.

"Sebentar, mungkin dia sibuk, atau ada urusan lain." Tambahnya.

"Begitu.." Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hyuk-ah, sudah berapa lama kalian bersama?."

"Empat.."

"Empat? Empat bulan?."

"Empat tahun lebih."

"..."

Sungjae terdiam. Cukup tidak percaya dengan penuturan temannya, empat tahun menjalin asmara namun masih belum percaya dengan kekasihnya? Jangan bercanda.

"Hyuk-ah."

"ya?."

"Empat tahun itu.. Jangan bilang kau masih berpacaran dengan seniormu sewaktu di sekolah menengah itu?." Tanya Sungjae memastikan.

"Eum." Ia mengangguk.

"Astaga. Kukira kalian sudah lama putus."

"Kau berdoa agar kami putus?."

"Tidak tidak, bukan begitu." Sungjae mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"lalu?."

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir. Kau masih betah bersamanya. Siapa namanya? Ho..Ho."

"Hongbin."

"Ya itu!" Ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Sudahlah, kau sama sekali tidak memberikan solusi."

Ia melanjutkan perjalannya tanpa mengidahkan temannya yang meminta untuk di tunggu.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa kali janji yang sering mereka batalkan. Tapi Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan ini. Namun Ia tetap tersenyum dan menutupinya seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

* * *

" _Hyung terima kasih atas kiriman bunganya_." pesan itu terkirim setelahnya.

" _Sama-sama kuharap kau menyukainya._ " Ia tersenyum membaca balasannya.

" _Tentu saja, kau selalu memberikan bunga mawar merah setiap kita bertemu._ " Ia dengan cepat mengetik.

" _Maaf, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu._ " ada sedikit raut kecewa di wajahnya. Namun Ia tetap tersenyum dan menulis.

" _T_ _idak apa, sudah cukup dengan kiriman bunganya_ _._ _H_ _yung aku harus kuliah sampai nanti_ _._ " pesan terkirim dan Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja.

"Sebaiknya aku bersiap siap" Ia bangkit menuju kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan balasan dari yang lebih tua.

"Hyuk-ah." panggil pemuda _B_ _londe_ padanya.

"Ah, Sungjae-i!." Ia melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda itu.

"Kukira kau sudah datang duluan." Sungjae memperbaiki penampilannya.

"Bukankah aku memang datang terlebih dahulu darimu?." Ia menjawab dengan sidikit candaan disana.

"Ya, bukan begitu maksudku." jawabnya asal.

"Hahaha.. Calon guru tidak boleh terlambat." Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelasnya

"Ya terserah, semoga kau bisa menjadi guru yang baik nantinya, sampai nanti." Sungjae melambaikan tangannya. -mereka tidak satu kelas-

"Terima kasih." Ia menjawab dengan senyuman manis.

Pukul 14.00 waktu setempat. Menutup Periode terakhir hari ini. Ia memasukkan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya kedalam tas seraya bersenandung kecil.

"Waktunya pulang" gumannya kecil sambil beranjak dari posisinya. Ia melihat Sungjae sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya sepertinya dia menunggunya lagi.

"Kau lama sekali." Sungjae langsung merangkulnya.

"Maaf." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ada kencan hari ini kan? Kali ini temani aku makan siang."

"Tidak." Ia menggeleng.

"Aku yang traktir." Tambahnya.

"Hm. Baiklah."

"Kau memang suka yang gratisan" Sungjae meledek teman masa kecilnya.

"Kau sama saja." mereka berjalan beriringan keluar area gedung.

"Haaah~ sepertinya rencanaku makan bersamamu gagal." Sungjae menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa?." Ia menoleh heran.

Sungjae tidak menjawab pertanyaannya namun Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan gerbang

"Pangeranmu tiba."

Cukup kaget mendapati kekasihnya berada di depan gerbang universitasnya.

Dengan langkah lebar Ia menghampirinya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini _H_ _yung_?." tanyanya heran.

"Tentu menemuimu, memangnya apa lagi?." jawabnya diselingi senyuman menawan.

"Bukankah kau bilang tidak bisa menemuiku?." Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Terkesan manis.

"Kejutan." sang kekasih mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar merah.

"Kau sudah mengirimnya tadi pagi _hyung_." jawabnya sambil menerima bunga itu.

"Kau tidak suka?."

"Bukan begitu. Tapi, terima kasih."

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, sampai nanti Hyuk-ah" Sungjae melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

"Tunggu, Sungjae-i" Sungjae sudah terlanjur melewati persimpangan jalan.

"Ada apa Hyuk-ah?."

"Kukira _Hyung_ tidak akan datang Dan aku berjanji akan makan siang bersamanya." Ia tertunduk. Kecewa.

"Maaf."

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu _Hyung_ " Ia menggeleng pelan dan meraih tangan sang kekasih.

"Ayo pulang." ajaknya.

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya, temani aku makan."

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu. Semakin jarang mereka bertatap muka, semakin sedikit pesan yang Ia terima. Ia menatap dirinya dikaca. Perubahan yang cukup terlihat. Namun masih dapat di tutupi.

* * *

Sampai kapan kebohongan ini akan bertahan? Selamanya?

Ia tersenyum miris mengingat dirinya yang selalu menutupi ini di hadapan sang kekasih. Ia memang pembohong yang handal

" _Hyung_ akhir akhir ini kita jarang bertemu." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu tegap sang kekasih.

"Maaf, aku sibuk."

"Tidak apa-apa, asal kau mengirimiku pesan." Ia berbohong lagi.

"Untukmu." pemuda yg lebih tua menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah

"Terima kasih, kau selalu membawanya _Hyung_ " Ia menerima dengan senang hati.

"Hyuk-ah."

"Iya?."

"Orang tuaku mengenalkanku pada seorang gadis."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang kekasih dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Benarkah?."

"Mereka ingin aku menikah dengannya."

Perjodohan.

Ada getaran aneh di tubuhnya mendengar penuturan sang kekasih. Ternyata benar, perasaan aneh yang selama ini menyelimuti dirinya terungkap sudah.

"Kau menyetujuinya?." tanyanya getir.

"Belum."

" _Hyung_ _._ " panggilnya pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu." sang kekasih merengkuhnya dalam pelukan yang erat.

" _Hyung_.." panggilnya pelan. Lagi

"Aku akan menolaknya." Ia membelai surai pemuda di dekapannya.

"Tidak, aku rasa kau harus menerimanya _H_ _yung_." Sarannya dengan sebuah senyuman paksa.

Bohong, Tentu saja hatinya sersayat sekarang

"Tidak itu tidak mungkin."

" _Hyung_ , jika kau tidak menikah dengannya bukankah orang tuamu akan kecewa?." tanyanya pelan.

"Aku tau."

"Kau akan merusak citra keluargamu."

"Aku tau."

"Kau mungkin akan diusir."

"Aku tau."

"Kau mungkin-"

"Aku tau Hyuk-ah." Ia memotong perkatan kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ulangnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _H_ _yung_."

* * *

Mulai saat ini sepertinya Ia akan belajar bagaimana cara melepas dan merelakannya. Agar Ia tak selamanya berbohong. Kebohongan itu menyakitkan.

* * *

"Aku senang kau disni _H_ _yung_." Ia menyapa kekasihnya dengan girang.

"Maaf, sudah 1 bulan kita tidak bertemu." Ia menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah.

"Untuk 1 bulan tidak bertemu." jawabnya diselingin tawa.

"Tapi kau selalu mengirimiku bunga _H_ _yung_ dan ini terlalu berlebihan, aku kesusahan membawanya." Ia meletakkan buket itu di meja yg berada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?."

"Cukup baik, hyung sendiri?." Bohong

"Aku merindukanmu." jawabnya sambil meraih tangan kekasihnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu _H_ _yung_ " Ia menumpukan tangannya diatas tangan kekasihnya.

Bukankah Ia harus merelakannya?

"Bagaimana keseharianmu?."

"Aku sedang menjalani praktek kerja lapangan di Sekolah menengah dekat sini."

"Kalau _H_ _yung_ bagaimana?." Lanjutnya.

"Otakku serasa mau meledak melihat tumpukan dokumen di mejaku." jawabnya sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Hahaha... Kau harusnya banyak istirahat _H_ _yung_ " Ia tertawa. Sangat manis.

Apakah Ia harus mengkhawatirkannya atau tidak? Bukankah Ia sebentar lagi akan melepaskannya? Apakah hatinya siap?

"Hyuk-ah."

"Iya?."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Haha... Aku tau itu _Hyung_ , dan aku juga mencintaimu" balasnya dengan cengiran.

Tentu saja hatinya mencintainya. Namun raga ini tidak.

Tiba-tiba sebuah getaran ponsel mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Maaf, Hyuk-ah"

"Iya, tak apa, angkat saja dulu" Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari sang kekasih.

Kau memang ahil dalam berbohong

Terdengar beberapa kali sang kekasih mendesah pelan sebelum Ia menutup panggilan itu.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?."

"Hyuk-ah, maaf aku harus pergi dulu." sang kekasih menatapnya kecewa.

"Ada urusan penting ya?."

"ya.. Semacam itu." jawabnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Gugup.

"ah, baiklah aku mengerti." Ia mengangguk paham namun terbesit rasa sakit disana.

Tentu saja. Pembohong sepertinya harus menerima apapun resikonya

"Maaf."

"Tidak, tidak, ini bukan salahmu _H_ _yung_ " Ia mengibas ngibaskan tangannya.

Sang kekasih bejalan mendekatinya dan memberikan pelukan yang hangat.

" _H..hyung_ kita di tempat umum." Ia sedikit mencubit pinggang yang lebih tua.

"Biarkan dulu."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya pelan.

Ini bukan kali pertama Ia mendengar sang kekasih berkata seperti itu, namun baru kali ini. Kali pertamanya Ia mendengar dengan nada seputus asa ini.

Haruskan Ia bersedih?

" _Hyung_.. Kau tak apa?." tanyanya setelah mereka melepas pelukannya.

Hanya sebuah senyuman paksa yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaanya.

"Aku harus pergi, maaf." sang kekasih membelai wajah yang lebih muda.

"Baiklah, pergilah _hyung_ , hati-hati dijalan."

"Aku mencintaimu Hyuk-ah."

Sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi mengakhiri pertemuan mereka kali ini.

Ia memegang pipi yg di kecup oleh kekasihnya sambil tersenyum melihat punggung tegapnya perlahan semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

" _Hyung bagaimana kabarmu?_ _._ "

" _Cukup baik_ _H_ _yuk-ah, aku sangat merindukanmu_ _._ " sebuah jawaban yg terdengar samar. Mungkin kesalahan jaringan.

Atau Ia memang sengaja menyamarkan indra pendengarannya.

" _Maaf, aku hanya bisa meneleponmu_ _._ "

" _E_ _um.. Tidak apa-apa._ " Kebohongan kembali terucap.

"Hyung." Panggilnya.

" _Y_ _a?_."

" _..._ "

" _Hyuk-ah kau disana?._ "

" _.._."

 _"Hyuk-ah_ "

" _..._ "

" _Hyuk-ah kau kenapa? Kau menangis.?_ "

" _.. Tidak_ _H_ _yung.._ " jawabnya parau.

Sepertinya hatinya belum siap. Merelakannya

" _A_ _ku tau kau menangis, maafkan aku._ " balasnya lembut.

" _A_ _..aku_ _tidak apa-apa , H_ _yung tak perlu cemas kok._ " Ia menggeleng sambil terus menahan isakannya.

Ia menelan air matanya sendiri. Seperti membunuhnya perlahan. Ia tahu.

" _Hyuk-ah._ "

" _..._ "

" _A_ _ku akan pulang sekarang_ "

" _Tidak, jangan, kau.. Bisa mengacaukan semuanya_ "

Apakah ini akan membuatnya bahagia?

" _H_ _yuk-ah, aku.._ "

" _Hyung tidak perlu kesini, jika urusan Hyung disana sudah selesai barulah pulang_ _._ "

" _Tapi aku-_ "

" _Tidak, aku tidak apa apa_."

Ia terus memotong ucapan sang kekasih sebelum menyelesaikannya

" _Jangan menangis_ _H_ _yuk-ah,_ _aku_ _minta maaf_ _._ "

" _Hahaha.. Siapa yg menangis?_." Kembali Ia menelan air matanya sendiri Dan memasang senyum palsu

" _Kau tidak bisa membohongi_ _ku_ "

 _"..."_

 _"..._ "

" _Oke aku menangis_ _._ " Ia mengalah

" _Kau merindukanku?_ _._ "

" _Sangat bodoh_."

" _Huh?_ _._ "

" _Pertanyaanmu sangat bodoh Hyung, tentu saja aku merindukanmu_."

Sepertinya Ia tak dapat berbohong untuk ini

" _Bulan depan, oke?_."

" _Bulan depan dari bulan depannya bulan depan_."

" _H_ _yuk-ah_ _._ " terdengar sang kekasih mendesah tertahan.

" _Maaf,_ _aku hanya bercanda. A_ _ku tau kau sibuk_ _._ "

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu 2 bulan disana Hyung?_ " Ia sudah dapat mengontrol suaranya hingga terdengar normal.

" _Tidak baik, aku hampir mati merindukanmu_ _._ "

Sebuah senyuman palsu terlukis di wajahnya.

" _Jaga kesehatanmu Hyung_."

" _Kau juga_ _H_ _yuk-ah_."

" _Kau sedang apa_ _H_ _yuk-ah_ _._ " tambahnya.

" _Aku? Tidak sedang apa-apa hanya mene-_ "

" _H_ _yuk-ah maaf, Ayahku datang, kututup telponya, aku mencintaimu._ "

" _Aku juga me-_ "

Ia tahu nada putus putus itu mengahiri sambungan teleponnya.

"Mencintaimu _Hyung._ "

* * *

"Hyuk-ah."

"Hm?."

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus."

"Benarkah?."

Sungjae mencubit pelan pipinya.

"Lihat pipimu, semakin tirus."

"Perasaanmu saja, semua baik baik saja kok." Ia menjawab asal.

"Hyuk-ah."

"Hm.."

"Hyuk-ah."

"Hm.."

"Hyuk-"

"Iya aku mendengarmu Sungjae-i, ada apa?" Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sahabat satu satunya.

"Kemana pangeranmu?."

"Ah.." Ia tiba-tiba menunduk menatap secangkir kopinya yg mulai mendingin.

"Kau berubah semenjak terkahir kali dia ke kampus."

".."

"Kalian putus?."

Ia menggeleng pelan. Tanda bukan itu penyebab Ia berubah.

"Lalu? Bertengkar?."

Ia menggeleng lagi.

"Aku jarang melihat bunga mawar merah di apartment mu."

"Aku lupa membelinya."

"Aku tau, jika bunga itu di berikan oleh pacarmu setiap saat, dan jika bunga itu jarang kulihat lagi itu berarti kalian sudah jarang bertemu bukan?."

Tak salah jika Sungjae mengambil bimbingan konseling sebagai jurusannya.

"..."

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"..."

Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kau jadi lebih pendiam, tidak seperti Han Sanghyuk yang kukenal dulu."

Tentu saja. Karena sekarang dia adalah seorang pembohong.

"Sepertinya.. Aku.."

"Aku?."

"Aku harus melepaskannya." Tambahnya.

Sungjae terdiam mendengar penuturan sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?."

"... Entahlah."

"Hyuk-ah, jangan kau cepat mengambil keputusan, pikirkan perasaannya juga."

"Aku tau.. Tapi.."

"..."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus Sungjae-i. Aku rasa itulah satu satunya cara agar Ia bahagia" Ia menggeleng lemah.

"Lihat, kau tidak bertemu dengannya saja sudah seperti ini, apalagi melepasnya? Kau gila?."

"Sungjae-i.."

"Hyuk yang kukenal tidak seperti ini, ceritakan padaku yang sejujurnya."

"..."

"Dia.. Dijodohkan."

Sungjae tidak tau harus merespon apa atas perkataan pemuda yg sudah menjalin cinta hampir lima tahun bersama kekasihnya itu.

"Hyuk-ah, kau sedang bercanda kan?."

".. Kali ini tidak."

"Ah, aku bisa gila." Guman Sungjae.

"lalu, lalu apa yg kau katakan padanya?"

"..." Ia menggeleng lagi.

"Aku belum berkata apa apa, hanya menanyakan dia setuju atau tidak."

"Lalu? Apa jawabannya?."

"Belum."

"Belum?."

"Dia menjawab belum."

"Hyuk-ah, jika belum berarti akan menjadi iya."

"..."

"Lalu kau sekarang akan melepaskannya?."

"Kurasa itu pilihan terbaik."

"Lalu selama hampir Lima tahun perjuanganmu sia-sia?."

"..."

"Pikirkan kembali Hyuk-ah, aku tidak.. Ah.. Aku rasa percintaan itu rumit." Sungjae mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"..."

"Hyuk-ah, aku memang tidak bisa mencari jalan keluar untukmu, tapi apapun yg kau pilih itu adalah pilihan terbaik untukmu maupun untuknya. Jadi pikirkan baik-baik."

"Terima kasih."

"Huh?."

"Terima kasih Sungjae-i. Aku merasa lebih baik." Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Memang bukan senyuman yang selama ini Ia suguhkan namun dapat mengubah suasana hatinya. Sedikit

"Baiklah, sekarang temani aku."

"Kemana?."

" _G_ _ame_ _C_ _enter._ "

"Kita anak kuliah semester 7 Sungjae-i, tidak lucu jika kita kesana."

"Ayolah, wajah kita masih terlihat muda."

Tangannya diseret paksa oleh Sungjae.

"Tidak."

"Ayo!."

"Terserahlah."

* * *

Ia akan mengakhiri semua ini. Itulah pilihan terbaik.

* * *

Suara nyaring lonceng terdengar di seluruh penjuru kedai kopi minimalis yg sepi itu

"Akhirnya kau datang Hyuk-ah" Ia langsung menghamburkan pelukannya kepada sang kekasih.

" _Hyung_ , aku malu."

"Duduklah."

".."

"Ah, ini untukmu."

"Terima kasih" Ia menerima sebuket mawar merah yg lebih besar dari biasanya dengan senyuman manis.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?."

"Aku sehat _Hyung_ , kau?." Bohong.

"Tidak terlalu baik, namun setelah bertemu dengamu semua menjadi lebih baik." senyuman menawan dengan kedua lesung pipi di wajahnya Ia suguhkan.

"Kau membual _Hyung_." Ia tersipu.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?."

" _Hyung_ , aku sudah lulus 3 bulan yg lalu, bukankah sudah kuberi tahu?."

"Ah, maaf aku lupa."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau sibuk _Hyung_."

"Maaf tidak bisa datang ke acara wisudamu."

"Tidak apa apa, aku tahu _Hyung_." Bohong.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana kehidupanmu sekarang?."

"Aku masih magang di Sekolah Menengah yang sempat aku bicarakan dulu."

"Ah, begitu, bagaimana murid disana?."

"Mereka tidak terlalu nakal, tapi jahil."

Ia terkikik sedikit mengingat tingkah laku anak didiknya di Sekolah.

"Mereka pasti senang mendapatkan guru semanis dirimu Hyuk-ah."

" _Hyung_.."

"Ahahaha.. Aku tau, maaf, wajahmu sangat lucu jika malu seperti itu." Ia mengacak pelan rambut kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan dirimu _Hyung_."

"Oh, Ayahku terus saja mengeluh dengan kinerjaku yg akhir-akhir ini menurun."

"Kau harus sering istirahat Dan jangan memaksakan dirimu _Hyung_."

"Bagaimana bisa? Penyemangatku berada jauh di luar jangkauanku" Ia meliriknya sedikit.

"Kau bisa meneleponku _H_ _yung._ "

"Tentu saja, tapi jika ayahku mengetahuinya bisa-bisa aku dikirim ke tempat yg lebih jauh."

"Tapi sekarang aku disini kan?."

"Tentu, dan aku sangat senang Hyuk-ah."

"Lalu.." yang lebih muda memberika jeda.

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana dengan perjodohan itu?."

Sepertinya ini merupakan topik yg _sensitiv_ _e_ bagi mereka berdua

"Itu.. Ya kau tau, aku belum berkata apa apa pada orang tuaku."

Ia tahu, sangat tahu.

"Begitukah?."

"..."

"Lalu kau menyetujuinya?."

"..."

"Hyuk-ah, aku tidak tau, harus memilihmu atau Orang Tuaku"

" _Hyung_ , temanku sempat berkata ' _aku memang tidak bisa mencari jalan keluar untukmu, tapi apapun yg kau pilih itu adalah pilihan terbaik untukmu maupun untuknya_ ' jadi apapun keputusan yang _H_ _yung_ pilih itulah yang terbaik untukku dan untukmu." Ia tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan sang kekasih.

"Hyuk-ah."

"Iya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu _H_ _yung_."

"Jadi, akan ku putuskan besok."

"Besok?."yang lebih muda terkejut.

"Apa itu terlalu cepat?."

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, tidak perlu buru buru _Hyung_."

"Ah, baiklah, kalau begitu dalam kurun waktu seminggu ini."

"Berapa lama kau disini _hyung_?."

"Aku ingin selamanya."

" _Hyung_ _._."

"Hanya 1 bulan. Tapi setelah itu aku akan menetap disni. Aku janji."

"Baguslah."

"Lalu sekarang kita harus menghabiskan waktu berdua." Sang kekasih bangkit sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Kemana?."

"Kemanapun asal berdua denganmu."

" _Hyung_ kau membuatku malu."

"Baiklah ayo berangkat."

Tak lupa sebuket bunga mawar merah itu Ia dekap sambil mengikuti langkah yang lebih tua

* * *

Lebih dari 3 hari setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ia menunggu telepon dari kekasihnya dengan sabar, untuk memberi kabar tentang perjodohan itu.

Ia sudah tau resikonya, jika boleh jujur Ia akan memilih untuk bersamanya namun bagaimana jika kebalikannya?. Tentu Ia akan melepaskannya

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.00 waktu setempat dan belum juga ada telepon masuk membuatnya lelah menunggu.

"mungkin tidak hari ini."

Ia memang selalu menunggu telepon dari kekasihnya hinggal larut malam, selama beberapa hari ini.

Ia bangkit hendak menuju _pantry_ untuk meneguk segelas air meniral.

Hingga sebuah getaran halus yg berasal dari ponselnya terdengar. Dengan segera Ia berbalik menuju sofa dan mengangkat panggilan itu

 _"_ _H_ _alo_ _._ _"_

 _"_ _H_ _yuk-ah_ _._ _"_

 _"_ _I_ _ya Hyung_ _._ _"_

 _"_ _K_ _au dimana?_ _._ _"_

 _"_ _D_ _irumah, ada apa?_ _._ _"_

 _"_ _B_ _isakah kau ke sini sebentar_ _._ _"_

 _"_ _K_ _e sini?_ _._ _"_

 _"_ _I_ _ya, ketaman tempat biasa kita berkencan, kau masih ingat kan?_ _._ _"_

Ia mengangguk

 _"_ _T_ _entu, tunggu aku disana_ _H_ _yung, aku akan segera bersiap siap_ _._ _"_

 _"_ _I_ _ya, hati_ _-_ _hati dalam perjalanan kesini, t_ _ida_ _k usah buru buru"_

 _"_ _I_ _ya aku tahu_ _._ _"_

" _A_ _ku mencintaimu_ _._ _"_

 _"_ _I_ _ya, aku juga mencintaimu_ _._ _"_

Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dan menatap nanar. Inikah akhir dari penantiannya selama ini

Segera Ia membenah diri untuk memenuhi panggilan sang kekasih.

Tak kurang dari 15 menit Ia sampai, tentu dengan menggunakan transportasi umum, Ia menatap sekeliling taman yg sepi itu. Mengingat ini sudah memasuki jam malam.

Langkahnya terhenti melihat sosok _silhouett_ _e_ yang duduk sendiri membelakanginya.

" _H_ _yung_?"

Sosok itu menoleh. Ternyata benar.

"Oh Hyuk-ah kau sudah sampai. Kapan?."

"Baru saja." Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping yang lebih tua.

"Apa yg kau lakukan disini _Hyung_?."

"Melihat bunga."

"Ini sudah malam, Dan penerangannya sedikit, bunganya tidak kelihatan _Hyung_." Ia mencoba mencari cari sudut yang tepat untuk melihat hamparan bunga itu.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya."

"..."

"..."

"Jadi.." Yang lebih tua ragu

"Jadi?"

"Hyuk-ah"

"Iya?"

"ini... untukmu." Yang lebih tua menyerahkan sebuah undangan pernikahan berwarna biru _navy_ dan terselip bunga mawar merah disana.

Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum menerima undangan itu. Pernikahan kekasihnya dengan seseorang yang di jodohkannya.

"Hyuk-ah. Maaf.."

"..."

"Aku.."

"..."

"Aku... Minta maaf."

"..."

"Aku minta maaf untuk segalanya."

"..."

Ia mencoba agar tidak meremas undangan pernikahan yang berada di genggamannya.

"Hyuk-ah, maafkan aku."

" _H_ _yung_ , kenapa kau minta maaf?." Akhirnya Ia angkat bicara.

"Aku.."

"..."

"Aku menerima perjodohan itu. Dan aku akan segera menikah dengannya"

Ia tahu. Namun sakit sekali rasanya mendengar langsung dari bibir sang kekasih

"ah.. aku tau, kau sudah memberi tauku dari awal dengan menyerahkan undangan ini _Hyung_ "

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Sampai kapan air mata ini dapat tertahan.

"Hyuk-ah"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kau boleh memukul ku atau mencekikku."

"Untuk apa _hyung_? Kau lucu" Ia tertawa pelan. Sangat miris.

"Hyuk-ah"

"Jadi... Aku yang harus pergi" yang lebih muda menunduk.

"Hyuk-ah maafkan aku."

"Tidak, aku sangat bahagia. Karena ini adalah pilihan yang tepat untukku maupun untukmu _Hyung_ , jadi.."

"Jadi.. Kau juga harus bahagia." Akhirnya setetes _liquid_ bening yg sedari tadi Ia tahan tumpah

Bohong. Bagaimana Ia bisa bahagia jika secara tidak langsung Ia membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan merelakannya.

"Hyuk-ah.. Aku tau kau berbohong! kumohon.. Maki aku, marahi aku!"

"Pukul aku!"

"Hyuk-ah! Katakan kau tidak ingin melepaskanku!"

"Hyuk-ah... Kumohon..."

"Larang aku menikah dengannya! Hancurkan pernikahanku!"

"Kumohon.."

"Hyuk-ah..." yang lebih tua merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Ia juga menangis

Yg lebih muda tahu ini semua, Ia tahu resiko yang akan Ia dapatkan. Dan ia juga telah borbohong. Ingin rasanya Ia menolak semua ini namun apa daya jika semuanya telah terjadi.

Padahal Ia sudah menetapkan hatinya agar tidak terlihat lemah dihadapan kekasihnya. Namun Ia tak tahu bahwa rasanya jauh lebih sakit dari yang Ia perkirakan.

" _Hyung_.." Ia melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya

Ditatapnya wajah sempurna itu.

Ia mengapuskan jejak air mata di wajah kekasihnya.

"Kenapa _H_ _yung_ menangis?."

"Hyuk-ah, aku adalah pacar paling buruk sedunia."

"Tidak, _Hyung_ adalah pacar paling baik sedunia." Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Hyuk-ah." Ia menurunkan tangan kekasihnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu _Hyung_."

Yang lebih tua mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Menghapus semua rasa yg ada. Terluka, sesal, pedih, sayang dan.. Cinta

Hingga kedua belah _membran_ _e_ itu bersentuhan cukup lama. Bagai tak ingin dipisahkan oleh apapun.

"Hyuk-ah aku-"

" _H_ _yung_ " Ia memotongnya.

".."

"Selama ini _Hyung_ selalu memperhatikanku, menyayangiku dan mencintaiku, itu adalah hal terbaik yg pernah aku dapatkan selama hidupku. Jadi.. Jadi.. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak mau _Hyung_ menyesali itu. Karena aku yang telah merelakanmu."

"Hyuk-ah.."

" _H_ _yung_ merupakan kado terindah yg pernah aku terima. _Hyung_ tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Cairan _liquid_ bening itu turun kembali di wajah sempurna yang lebih tua

"Jangan menangis, apapun yg terjadi jangan menangis." Ia mengusap cairan itu.

" _H_ _yung_.. _Hyung_ harus menjadi suami yang baik untuknya.. _Hyung_ harus menjadi menantu yg baik untuk Orang Tuanya... _Hyung_.. _Hyung_ harus menjadi Ayah yang baik bagi anak anaknya nanti.."

"Kumohon berhenti."

" _H_ _yung_ harus jaga kesehatan.."

"Hyuk-ah.."

" _H_ _yung_ harus makan tepat waktu, banyak istirahat .."

"Komohon.."

" _H_ _yung_ harus meluangkan waktu untuk istri _H_ _yung_ "

"Hyuk-ah.. Kumohon berhentilah!" Ia merengkuh kekasihnya dalam pelukannya lagi. Kali ini sangat erat.

"Hyuk-ah.. Katakan bahwa ini semua bohong. Kau tidak akan melepaskanku kan?."

" _H_ _yung.._ " Ia Melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang.." Ia bangkit dari posisinya.

"Hyuk-ah!... Jangan pergi" sang kekasih ikut bangkit seraya menggenggam erat tangannya

" _Hyung_.." Ia berbalik menghadap pemuda yg lebih tua

"Mungkin ini memang sudah malam, tapi _Hyung_ masih bisa melihat bunga itu kan?" Ia mengarah pada hamparan tanah yg cukup gelap.

"..."

" _H_ _yung_ masih ingat kencan terakhir kita disini kan?."

"..."

" _H_ _yung_ juga masih ingat tentang arti bunga mawar merah itu kan?."

"..." Yang lebih tua membisu.

Ia mendekat kearah ladang bunga itu dan memetik salah satu bunga mawar merah yg berada disana. Ia tidak peduli bahwa itu melanggara aturan dan tidak peduli pada jarinya yang mungkin saja dapat terluka karena duri.

"Ini untukmu _H_ _yung_."

Yang lebih tua terdiam melihat bunga itu.

"..."

"Tolong terimalah _Hyung_ _._ "

"..."

" _Hyung.._ "

"Kenapa?..."

"Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?." Yang lebih tua menatap heran.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi apa arti bunga mawar merah itu _hyung_ " pintanya.

"..."

" _Hyung_ kumohon."

"Bunga mawar merah.. Melambangkan cinta sejati." Jawabnya lemah

"Maka dari itu, aku memberikan bunga ini padamu _Hyung_. Bukankah selama ini hanya _Hyung_ yang meberikan bunga padaku?."

Yang lebih tua menunduk dalam.

" _H_ _yung_."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu _Hyung_ _._ "

Ini kali pertama Ia mengatakan cinta terlebih dahulu.

"..."

"Hyuk-ah.."

"Hm?.."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?."

"..."

"Jika memang kau mencintaiku..."

"Kenapa kau melepaskanku?."

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku menikah?."

"Kenapa kau tidak melarangku?."

"Kenapa?."

"Hyuk-ah.. Kumohon.. katakan ' _jangan tinggalkan aku_ '."

"Katakan padaku untuk tetap tinggal."

"..."

" _Hyung.._ "

"Hyuk-ah.. kumohon."

" _Hyung_ , aku merelakanmu bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Lalu kenapa kau-"

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu dan itu juga merupakan pilihan terbaik. Bukankah kau juga telah menerimanya _Hyung_?."

"Tapi Hyuk-ah aku-"

" _Hyung,_ hari sudah larut aku harus pulang."

Ia berbalik namun tangannya di tahan.

"Jangan pergi Hyuk-ah."

"..."

Ia melepaskan tangan yang lebih tua perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu _Hyung._ "

Ia menjauh pergi meninggalkan yang lebih tua sendiri.

"Hyuk-ah!."

"Hyuk-ah!."

"Jangan pergi Hyuk-ah!."

"Kumohon!."

"Katakan kalau kau hanya berbohong!."

"HYUK-AH!."

Ini adalah pilihan terbaik untukku maupun untukmu. Walaupun sebenarnya ini membunuhku.

 _I'm letting go of your hands_

 _But my heart is still the same_

 _I think it's best for you if I end it right here_

 _This is a beautiful lie_

 _My last lie_

 _Even if it hurts to death_

 _I am hiding myself under a mask for you_

 _It's alright if you leave me_

 _I want you t_ _o_ _be happy_

 _Oh I'm_

 _I'm a beautiful_

 _I'm a beautiful liar_

 _It's a beautiful pain_

 _Letting you go_

 _I have to kill myself inside_

 _Swallow my tears_

 _And put on a smiling mask_ _\- VIXX LR. Beautiful Liar_

END

* * *

OMAKE

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini pelajaran berakhir, tolong tugas yang sudah kalian buat di buku tugas di kumpulkan pada ketua kelas." Ia merapikan buku-buku panduannya.

"Ketua kelas."

"Saya _S_ _saem_ _._ " Seorang gadis mengangkat tangannya.

"Tolong bawakan buku itu ke meja _Ssaem_."

"Baik _S_ _saem_ _._ "

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pribadinya. Menghela nafas yang cukup panjang dan merapikan buku buku yang bercecer di meja kerjanya.

Pandangannya terhenti melihat bunga mawar merah yang berdiri cantik di dalam vas bening di sudut mejanya. Ia tersenyum.

Sebuah ketukan ringan terdengar dari pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Masuk."

" _Ssaem_. Ini saya bawakan buku tugas yang _Ssaem_ suruh tadi."

"Oh begitu, terima kasih. Taruh disini." Ia menepuk ruang kosong di mejanya.

Gadis itu meletakkan buku yg cukup banyak itu perlahan. Pandangannya terhenti melihat bunga mawar merah yang berada di suduh meja gurunya.

" _S_ _saem_ menyukai bunga mawar merah?." Tanya gadis itu.

Ia melirik sekilas pada bunga mawar merah itu.

"Iya." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayahku juga sangat menyukai bunga mawar merah. Setiap hari di meja kerjanya selalu ada setangkai bunga mawar. Sampai-sampai Ia memberikanku nama yang sama." Gadis itu menunjuk letter nama di dada kanannya.

 _Lee Jang_ _m_ _i_ _._

Jangmi berarti bunga mawar. Ia mengangguk mengerti.

" _S_ _saem_ kenapa suka bunga mawar?." Tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Bunga mawar berarti cinta sejati. _Ssaem_ sangat menyukai artinya" Ia tersenyum samar.

"Benarkah? Saat aku bertanya pada Ayahku kenapa dia menyukainya, Ia berkata bahwa bunga itu mengingatkannya pada orang yang ia sayangi. Dan saat aku bertanya apakah itu Ibu, Ayah hanya tersenyum." Gadis itu cemberut.

"Hahaha... Kau sangat lucu." Ia menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu.

"Aku lucu _S_ _saem_?." Gadis itu memasang _aegyo_ sambil tersenyum simpul.

Ah dia memiliki lesung pipi pikirnya.

"Jangmi-ah _Ssaem_ boleh bertanya?."

"Tentu."

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama Ayahmu?."

"Ayahku?."

Ia mengangguk.

"Namanya Lee Hongbin."

Beneran End kok :v


End file.
